Hiding From the Spotlight
by RyanEvansisWicked
Summary: When Jason took a late night walk he made a new friend. Now he's finally getting over his fears of attention. All because of a boy he never would have been friends with, he is finally happy again. RyanJason. Language. Don't read if you don't like slash.
1. The Swing to the Right

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or any of the other movies or music mentioned in this fic. This is purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of the readers.

It was just another average Friday night. My dad had gone out drinking with his friends, my mom had brought some guy over while dad was out, my thirteen year old sister was out with some guy in my grade, just the start to another great weekend. I found it was best to be gone when my dad got home, didn't want to be on the wrong end of his drunken anger. My sister had the right idea, just in the wrong form, leave and stay gone as long as possible. My room was on the first floor and the window lead out into the backyard, sneaking out was easy.

I slipped on a pair of pants and some random shirt off the floor, my room was always a mess and you couldn't tell what was clean from what was dirty, most of the time it didn't matter much. I pulled on my jacket and a pair of black Vans. I grabbed a box from under my bed and unlocked it with the key on a chain around my neck. I took out a few pencils and a sketchbook full of my artwork; I kept it hidden because I don't like people seeing my work. Finally I climbed out the window trying not to make too much noise, not that my mom would notice, she was to busy with some bastard guy.

Once you're a block or two away from your house you almost get a kind of thrill, knowing you're doing something you're not supposed to be is an amazing feeling. I wasn't completely sure where I was going, but it was a nice night and I was away from my problems, it didn't matter where I ended up.

After walking for about twenty minutes I ended up at a park in an area of town I didn't know very well. There was a sign at the entrance "Park is closed from 1AM-6AM." I looked at my watch and saw that it was only eleven-thirty, which meant the park was still open and hopefully safe to spend time in at night. I walked in and made my way to the swings.

As a kid the swings were my favorite area in the park and I always went to the furthest swing on the right, but as I got older the swings made me nauseas. I went to my swing furthest to the right and sat down, opening my sketchbook to a blank page and looking around. What lay ahead of me was an amazing sight, the way the trees were positioned and how the layout of the park was done, it was the perfect thing to draw. I put pencil to paper and got lost in my artwork, my escape from the world.

Lost in my own world I didn't notice the person approaching me. "Excuse me, but you're in my swing." A voice said from behind me causing me to jump and mess up my drawing. "Number one, is your name on this swing? I don't think so, and you messed up my drawing!" I said. I didn't even bother turning around to look at the guy, I was to busy picking up the pencils I dropped on the ground. "Well, yes actually it does have my name on it, check the bottom, and as for your picture, it wasn't very good anyways." I stopped what I was doing to look up and see Ryan "The Drama King" Evans grinning down at me.

"Well, if it isn't Jason Cross, Troy Bolton's little lapdog. What are you doing in this part of town this late at night, without your master at that." Ryan said with a smug look on his face. "Ryan, I'd really rather it if you left me alone right now. I'm not in the mood for your 'I'm better than you are so look up to me' antics at the moment." I said to him annoyed with the grin still plastered to his face. "That would be more intimidating if you weren't on the ground looking up at me." Ryan said with a small laugh to himself. I never knew Ryan was as much a bitch as his sister was.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you or come off as an insolent jerk. I just came out for a walk and saw you here alone. You looked like you could use some company, mind if I sit here?" He said gesturing to the swing next to me. I guess I was wrong about him being a bitch; first impressions have never been my strong point. "I guess…" Was my only response as I sat there pulling my coat tighter because the wind was picking up and it was getting a bit chilly. Ryan took a seat on the swing and started humming a familiar tune. I wasn't sure where I knew it from, but I knew it nonetheless.

"What's that from?" I asked him trying to figure out where I had heard it before. "Rent. It's the reprise of I'll Cover You." Ryan said looking up from staring at his perfect white shoes. "Oh, that makes sense. I knew I'd heard it some where." Remembering the funeral scene in Rent. "You've seen Rent?" Ryan asked me a little bit confused. "Yeah, last year when Kelsi and I dated she made me watch it. It was almost enjoyable. 'Cept that weird Angel dude… Or chick… Or whatever…" I said, confusing myself and getting a laugh out of Ryan.

"So, I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but what did happen with you and Kelsi? Or the whole East High basketball team for that matter. You all used to be so tight… Now you don't even talk to them." I don't know if he actually wanted to know or if he was just asking to start conversation. "It's quite a long story…" I wasn't completely sure if I wanted to tell my life story to someone I barely knew. "Well, start at the beginning, I've got all night. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to, believe me, I know the feeling, and it doesn't look like your 'friends' have been any help. What do you have to loose?" Seems like he really wanted to help me. "Okay, but get comfortable, this may take a while." I said and started at the beginning.

I talked about being the kid in the corner trying hard not to get picked for school activities. I told him about sitting in my room for long hours sketching pictures of things I had seen. I explained that when I did basketball it was because my dad decided that no son of his would lock himself in his room drawing like a girl. He listened while I complained about being put in the spotlight by winning the championship game and finally realizing basketball was too much for me. He didn't leave when I talked about Kelsi and her striving for attention. I finally got to the part about Troy and the team giving me shit for quitting the team and leaving a girl like Kelsi. He flinched when I told him they names they called me and finally I was done. Finally someone other than myself knew and finally I felt like someone cared, even if it was Ryan who would probably never talk to me again after this.

(-Author-) Well. First story published on this account. First Ryson story written. What do you think?


	2. Fake

I woke up the next morning at about eleven, which was early because I didn't even get to bed until three. I looked out the window to see my dad had already left for work and my mom was probably out "grocery shopping" or something. I checked my sister's room and found that she wasn't home either. It wasn't like I hated my family, but not having to see them in the morning is like a blessing.

I walked into the kitchen and checked the cupboards for food. Too old cereal, top ramen, kool aid, and a few cans of soup were all there was in there. I checked the fridge for some food. I found some moldy cheese, chunky milk, hotdogs and a box of week old pizza. Looked like I was eating top ramen for brunch. I grabbed a pot off the shelf, filled it with water, and set it on the stove to boil; we had to sell the microwave a while back.

I went over the events of last night in my head over and over again. Walking to a park I'd never been to before, sitting in the same swing I would have sat in as a child, being harassed by Ryan Evans, and then telling him my whole life story. I never would have expected something like that to happen. I also would have never expected Ryan Evans to be such a cool guy. We talked about movies; his favorites are Rent and The Labyrinth. I found out that Sharpay really is as much of a bitch as she seems in school, but more so to Ryan. His favorite color is maroon, his favorite band is Paramore, and he absolutely does not like marshmallows. We talked till about two in the morning and then we realized how late it was and that we should probably get home before the cops kicked us out of the park.

I opened the ramen package as I walked back over to the stove. The water was starting to boil over. Cooking never really was my expertise; Zeke was the chef. Zeke; just thinking about that boy drives me insane. You never would have thought a guy like him was such a bastard, it seems everyone at East High had a whole different identity than the one you come to know. As horrible as it is, I think Sharpay was the most real person at East High. At least she shows her inner bitch. People surprise you sometimes.

We have Troy Bolton: King of the school, nobody is better than Troy, fucking better than everyone else, Bolton. Troy wasn't as perfect as he'd like people to believe. Dating poor defenseless Gabriella and screwing a different cheerleader each week, Troy was far from perfect.

Along with Troy comes Chad and Zeke. Chad is the real arrogant one, thinking that a night with him is like a night in heaven. Chad doesn't even know the difference between day and night. But Zeke, you'd think for a guy who cooks he would be more open minded. The day I told the guys I was quitting the basketball team Zeke was the first to react. "Are you a fag?" He had asked me. "Would you rather be off fudge packing than playing basketball? Cause if that's the case we don't care." He didn't even give a second thought to it. That was the day I decided I was done acting like them. I decided I wanted to be my own person, even If my own person ate lunch alone and stayed in his room all weekend. I broke up with Kelsi right after that.

Thinking back to it I know it was the right thing to do. Why date someone you don't want to be with? Why be friends with people who don't care about who you are and why you do the things you do? They all think I'm gay now, but really, who cares. I'd rather be known as the gay kid than the kid who screws a new girl each night. I'd almost respect Sharpay for being real, if she weren't such a bitch to Ryan.

Speaking of Ryan, we made plans to meet again tonight. Hang out at the park and talk for a while. After so long of not talking to anyone, the whole summer and the couple of weeks we've been in school, it's nice to have a friend. I know, I sound like a loser, but I guess I kind of am. I just can't wait till tonight.

A few hours later and I'm sitting in my room watching Date My Mom on MTV. It was one of those episodes that MTV sometimes does with the gay guys and stuff. I don't get what everyone's problem with gay people is. They seem like people too me, the only difference is that they just happen to like the same sex. It's not like they chose it and it's not like they are doing anything to damage the world, hell, cars are a bigger problem than gay people. I don't really understand all the arguments straight guys have against it. To be truthful I'm not even completely sure what sexuality I am.

I've dated a few girls, never really felt the need to be with them forever. Even with Kelsi flirting with my shamelessly, letting her shirt get a bit lower, dropping her pencil and bending over in the short skirt she borrowed from some cheerleader, just made me disgusted someone would do that to get attention. In my mind the feelings should be sincere, not some sexual attraction. You should be friends as well as a couple. I don't understand how someone can go around having sex just for the fun of it. I am a virgin and proud of it, waiting for someone I care for deeply who cares as well.

You know, I've pretty much been ranting about nothing all day; maybe I should get a life of some sort?

I pulled out my sketchbook and got to work. A line here, a line there, a scribble here, and a scribble there; that's all artwork is, a bunch of lines and scribbles, you just need to know how to put it all together. I prefer to draw in black and white to color, it gives it more depth and the shading is more intense. I don't understand how anyone would rather get a picture taken than have a portrait done. The beauty of a drawing is so much stronger than the false beauty of a photograph.

When you look at a photograph what do you see? The exact capture of what it's trying to get. There are no imperfections, nothing to explore, and nothing to think about, it's just there to look at. When you look at a sketch what do you see? In a sketch you can find thousands of different things. Imperfections, hidden artwork within artwork, thought provoking images that one-person views as an animal and another a vegetable. A person captured in a sketch can show truth and lies at the same time, a person captured in a picture is just that; captured.

After a while of sketching I finally took a moment to look at the work I had done, I was surprised to see a familiar face staring back at me, the face of Ryan Evans. Not only was he as perfect as he seemed in real life, but he was also as imperfect. Sometimes I confuse myself, so don't worry if none of my art speak makes any sense. All I know is that staring down at the face of a smiling Ryan Evans made me smile as well, a big grin that I can't seem to wipe off my face. I still can't wait till tonight. Ryan Evans makes me happier than I have been in a very long time.

(-Author-) This chapter was more a "getting to know Jason" type of thing. It also let you know how the other characters are, hopefully you won't have to see too much of them. I also hope the rest of them won't be this much... Jason thinking. Not that Jason isn't allowed to think... Okay, never mind. I hope you like it.


	3. Drawings, Coffee, Rain, and Stargazing

(-RyanEvansisWicked-) So, here is chapter three. This has some cuteness of the Ryson kind. I hope you all like it.

Finally after hours of waiting it was almost time to go. I just finished showering and now here I am trying to pick out an outfit. A pair of dark jeans, my dark green Fall Out Boy t-shirt, my black and green striped hooded sweatshirt, and my black and green-checkered vans. I walked over to the mirror, flipped my hair, and decided that I'm ready to go. I grabbed the drawing of Ryan and climbed out the window.

Tonight was colder than last night and there was the smell of a rain still to come. Nights like these were my favorite. The chill, the smell of rain, the pitter-patter as the rain starts to fall, and the rain dripping off your hair. When I was younger I spent a lot of time in the rain. "Jason, come inside before you catch a cold." My mother would say to me. I was sick a lot as a kid, but it was always worth it. There is only one downfall to the rain, mud. I hate mud because it's dirty and gross. I played in the rain, but always avoided the mud.

Approaching the park I see Ryan sitting on the swing furthest to the right. "What's your deal with the swing to the right?" I ask him taking the swing next to him. "I grew up at this park. I would always sit her while Sharpay was off playing diva. Ah, to the old times." He said raising his Rockstar energy drink.

"Those things are bad for you, they can cause heart attacks and high blood pressure." I said motioning to the drink in his hand. "Then I'm gonna have heart attacks and high blood pressure, because I drink them a lot." He said getting up and placing the empty can on the ground. "Tag, your it." He said running off. I get up and walk after him. "Come on, I'm dressed much too nice to play a game like tag." I called after him.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na, you can't get me." He said shaking his butt at me. "You are such a loser." I said to him laughing. I picked up a stick off the ground and threw it at him, but I missed horribly. "Come on, Jasey, you throw like my sister." He said throwing the stick back at me and hitting me in the chest.

"I give up, you win. I'm not sure what you win, but you win." I said giving up. I suddenly remember the drawing on the ground by the swings.

"You're going the wrong direction. I'm over here and I want my prize. He said starting to follow me.

"Wait for me over there by the playground." I said pushing him away. "Okay, fine." He said walking toward the playground area. I ran back to the swings and grabbed the drawing of Ryan.

"Here's your prize." I said handing the drawing to him. "Wow. When did you do this?" He asked me staring at the drawing. "Just earlier today. I got bored while watching TV and this is what I ended up drawing." I said sitting down on the step next to him. "This is amazing. It's like looking in a mirror and seeing a better version of yourself staring back." He said turning to look at me.

"Better version? I only draw what's already there. If you're seeing a better version you must not be seeing yourself…" I said smiling at him. It's hard to believe this boy doesn't know how beautiful he is. "Do you write poetry?" He asked standing up. "No, why?" I said. I've never even thought about poetry. "The words that come out of your mouth. They're always so beautiful, so smooth and perfect. I guess your words come out in your art though." He said to me offering a hand to help me up. I took his hand and got up.

"Where to now?" I asked him dusting the sawdust off my pants. "Why don't we walk around a bit? The night is young." He said putting his jacket, which I never realized he took off, back on. "Okay, you know this neighborhood better than I do. Which direction?" I asked him waiting for him to take the lead. "That way." He said pointing in the opposite direction of where I entered.

After walking in silence for a while I decided to make conversation. "So, your favorite band is Paramore. Which song of theirs do you like best?" He made a face like he was thinking about it. "We Are Broken, it's really a beautiful song." He said grinning. "I never did ask you. What's your favorite band?" He added.

I've always hated this question. I like a lot of music. "Probably Fall Out Boy. I like a lot of the songs that were never really made popular."

"I've always hated that word." He said. "Popular. It's such a shallow word. Popularity is so over rated." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, so, I know you're into musicals and stuff. Which is your favorite?" I asked trying to learn more about him. "That's going to have to be Spring Awakening. It's one of the most amazing shows I have ever seen, but I've only gotten to see it once. I'm thinking about going again for my birthday next month, but I haven't decided yet." He answered obviously enthused by the question. "What's it about?" If it's that amazing I want to know more about it.

"It's set in the eighteen-hundreds and it's pretty much just life in general. It's pretty controversial. There is a whole song about masturbation. It's pretty cool." He was grinning like a mad man. "Sounds… Interesting." I said laughing. "Yeah, I wouldn't expect you to understand until you see it." He said laughing as well.

"Hey, do you like coffee? There is a twenty-four hour coffee place some where around here." He was looking around at the shops. I hadn't even realized we were downtown. "I'd prefer tea, but if they don't have that I'll get coffee. I could use a drink." I said checking my pockets for money, I couldn't find any, but I just won't get anything.

We got to the coffee place, a little shop called "Micheles". Walking in I saw there weren't really a lot of people, but seeing it was almost midnight, it made sense. Ryan sat down at a little two people table and I sat in the seat across from him. The waiter was a nice guy named Jim.

"Are you two ready?" he asked us. "I'd like a monkey mocha please." Ryan said looking over at me to see what I want. "Oh, I'm not getting anything. I forget my money." It was a lie; I didn't really have any money at the moment, but whatever. "He'll have a chai tea." He told the waiter. "All right, that will be just a few minutes." Jim, the waiter, said and he walked away.

"I'll pay you back." I started to say, but Ryan cut me off. "No you won't. It's on me." He said and for some reason I had the image of Ryan covered in whipped cream… I shook my head getting the thought out of my mind. I'm not supposed to think about Ryan like that.

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt." He started. "Are you gay?" It took me a moment to process exactly what he was asking me. "What?" I said dumbfounded. "Are you gay. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I have to get the rumors straight. No pun intended." He said sounding like her was trying hard not to sound like a jerk. "I'm not gay… I don't really believe that I need to label myself. People last year decided I was gay because I didn't want to have sex with Kelsi or play basketball anymore. I can't say I would never consider dating a guy, but I can say that I wouldn't call myself gay." I said hoping I made any sense at all.

"That makes sense." He said as if reading my mind. "I'm not gay either. People used to think I was gay because of how my sister wanted me to dress, but as you can see that has all changed." He said gesturing to his jeans and red Harry Potter t-shirt. "I also wouldn't say no to dating a guy, but I am not gay." He reached up to grab his drink from the waiter as he walked up.

"Thanks, is it okay if we just pay right here and leave?" Ryan asked the waiter before he could leave. "Um… I guess so." Ryan paid the waiter and grabbed his jacket; again he had taken it off. "Let's blow this popsicle stand my dear." He said grabbing my hand. "I never realized just how dirty that sounds." He added laughing. I joined in on the laughing as we left the coffee shop.

The rain was lightly starting to fall when we got back to the park. "I love the rain." We both said in unison. "That was creepy." I said laughing. "Definitely. Have you ever ran through the park barefoot, singing in the rain, at midnight on a Saturday night?" He asked me starting to take off his shoes. "No, should I have?" I asked him. "You're going to now, get your shoes off boy and let's run." Seems like he does this often.

Taking off my shoes and putting them too the side under the playground so they wouldn't get soaked. "What song should we sing?" I asked him picking my brain for songs. "Let's sing… La Vie Boheme from Rent. You can't tell me you don't know that song." He said grabbing and spinning me around. "I do know that one."

There we were running through the park we had just started talking in last night singing La Vie Boheme at the top of our lungs. I'm surprised the cops haven't been called on us. We ran for about twenty minutes. Dancing, running, and singing. It was amazing. Finally we were exhausted, the rain had stopped, and there was a small patch of clear sky where we could see the stars, so I laid down in the wet grass and stared up at the stars.

"Mind if I use you as a pillow?" He asked me, almost sounding shy. "I don't want to lay my hair in the grass." I wasn't sure if he was serious or if he was just making up a reason, but I nodded my head yes anyways. "Go ahead." I said quietly. "Just don't disturb my star gazing." He laughed at me when I said that.

Lying there with Ryan's head on my chest almost felt right. Like it was something I've been missing my whole life, but I didn't give it much more thought than that. I didn't get the chance; Ryan started talking again. "You're quite comfortable. I could lay here all night." He said turning his head to face me. "Feel free. I think I'm going to fall asleep; who knew wet grass was so comfortable." I said laughing. I could feel his head bumping up and down on my stomach as I laughed.

"Maybe we should be getting home soon. It's getting close to one and if the cops catch us here it won't be pretty." He said, again ruining my stargazing. "You ruined my stargazing, but you have point." I said sitting up and letting his head fall into my lap. "Maybe we should go, as much as I hate being at home." I looked down at him and had to fight to resist my sudden urge to kiss him. He looked so beautiful sitting there with the raindrops on his cheeks.

"Okay. Why don't we go see a movie tomorrow? Rather than hanging out in the middle of the night like vampires we can do something in daylight!" I laughed at his attempt to be funny, which I guess means it worked. "Sounds like a plan, but do you drive?" I asked him. "Yes I do and it just so happens I get to borrow the car from Sharpay tomorrow… Don't worry it's not pink." He added seeing the look I gave him. "I'll pick you up around three. We can figure out what we're going to see when we get there." He said stepping forward a bit. "Ok, good plan. Guess this is goodnight." I wasn't sure what to do.

Slowly I stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He was very warm for having just been in the cold rain for over half and hour. As cliché as it sounds, it feels like this is what I've always needed. Almost like I was empty before I had Ryan Evans in my arms. I wish I could freeze this moment forever, because being here with Ryan is like perfection.

(-RyanEvansisWicked-) I've decided that the readers get to play a part in the story. When you review you can tell me book titles, song names, band names, clothing, movies, drinks, meals, anything you would like to see in the story. I'll try and put everyone's requests in at one point in time. So, review and keep a look out for chapter four, maybe your request will be in it.


	4. Mazdas, Music, Malls, and Mercutio

**(-RyanEvansisWicked-) Yay, chapter four. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, I think. It's pretty cute and stuff. It took me forever to get the inspiration for this, but I hope you all like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ryan, Jason, Let's Dance by Vanessa Hudgens, or Potential Break Up Song by Aly & AJ. They all belong to their perspective owners. I do not own the car, it's owned by Mazda and I wish I had one. I do own the character of Mercutio and the store he owns is made up by me.**

**Mini Disclaimer: So, I do not live, nor have I ever been, to New Mexico. So, for the purposes of my story they do not live there. I don't really know where they live, but it's not New Mexico. Kay?**

**Warnings: This chapter has a very small amount of sexual content... Pretty much none, but there is a small moment. There is some cussing, and there is boy/boyness... Only a little in this chapter, but some none the less. Don't read if you don't like.  
**

It's two o'clock and I'm standing in front of my mirror trying to decide what to wear.

"Plain White T's t-shirt or the Rent shirt Kelsi got for me while we were dating." I ask myself.

I decide on the Rent shirt a pair of jeans and my green and black-checkered Vans; I don't need a sweatshirt today cause it's pretty warm outside.

I walk into the bathroom after putting my clothes on and look at myself in that mirror. I grab the brush off the magazine stand and run it through my hair quickly; there is still something missing. I stare at my reflection for a few minutes before I decide to put on just a tad bit of eyeliner, it brings out the color in my eyes. With the eyeliner on I look back in the mirror and admire my reflection. For someone who isn't very attractive, I look good.

Twenty minutes until Ryan gets here and I don't know what to do while I wait. My dad doesn't work on Sundays and my mom is home trying to clean the house, so I really would rather not be downstairs until I have to leave. I sit on my bed and turn on the TV. Flipping through the channels I decide on a rerun of The Hills.

"I can't believe Heidi is marrying that jerk." I say to myself. "If I was dating someone like him I'd break it off in a heartbeat." This gets me thinking about Ryan.

He seems like a really good guy and I think I'm starting to like him; I just don't know what he feels. He did ask me to the movies today, but maybe he only thinks of it as two friends going to the movies. Maybe I'm over analyzing everything and I should just act cool and spend some more time with him before I jump to any conclusions. Yeah, that sounds like the smartest plan, the safest as well.

"Jason, some fairy kid is here to see you!" My dad yells from downstairs. Sometimes I want to shoot my dad.

I run downstairs, almost tripping on a pair of shoes left on the bottom, and see Ryan sitting on the rotting couch being hit on by my little sister.

"There you are Jason, who's your friend?" My mom asks me from the big ugly yellow chair in the middle of the kitchen.

"Just someone." I say as I walk quickly into the living room. "Ready to go?" I ask Ryan grabbing him and pulling him up from the couch.

"Sure am." He says grinning at me.

We walk outside and I see a black Mazda RX-8 parked in front of my house.

"That's Sharpay's car? I would have expected a pink convertible or something." I say pointing at one of the nicest cars I've ever seen.

"Okay I lied, I do have my own car. Jason, meet Vanessa; my baby." He says walking around to the passenger door, opening it, and waiting for my to get in. I stand there in awe at the beauty in front of me. "You getting in" Ryan asks me, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"What? Oh, yeah. I am." I say walking over and climbing in as he shuts the door.

I look around the interior of the car. White leather, nice sound system, spacious, and super clean. It smelled of new car and Ryan's cologne, this might just be my new favorite place.

"So, I guess you like my baby girl?" Ryan says sliding into the drivers seat.

"This is the nicest car I have ever been in, no lie!" I say a little too excited. "Sorry, I'm just a little stunned by how amazing your car is." I add trying not to sound too much like an idiot.

"It's fine. When I saw this car for the first time I was in love. Only got it a week ago, kind of an early birthday, early graduation, senior gift kind of thing, you know?" He starts the car looking over at me.

"Not really. My only birthday present this year was a couple hundred from my grandparents for clothes." I say.

"That's where all your nice clothes come from." He says. "Crap! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into a conversation about money and presents… Wow, I feel like a jerk right now." He says and I see a blush on his face.

"No, it's fine… I'm used to it now." I say patting him on the shoulder.

"When is your birthday exactly?" He asks me changing the subject.

"July fourteenth. I just turned seventeen a couple months ago." I say to him eyeing the stereo system.

"Oh yeah, you're a youngin'. If you want to listen to some music you can, my car is your car… Except when it comes to driving, nobody else gets to do that." He says grinning at me.

"I'm not a youngin', we're the same age at the moment!" I say turning the music on and hearing Potential Breakup song by Aly & Aj playing quietly.

"I'll be eighteen in just over a month; you're a youngin' in my mind. Oh! Turn it up, I love this song!" He says as I turn up a song I've never heard before.

_It's so hot_

_I can't stop_

_The music fills the room_

_Vibrations_

_Sensations_

_That beat goes boom boom boom_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance_

I watch as he drives, sings, and dances. Most people look stupid when they dance in the car, not Ryan. Ryan is such a good dancer he can do it without thinking… At least that's what I think. It's a very dance worthy song. I can just imagine Ryan out on the dance floor shaking his hips with the music, begging me to dance with him, grinding against me. Crap, I can't think about that… I might end up with a problem I don't want to have to explain.

"Something wrong?" He asks me noticing my thoughtful look and turning down the music.

"No, everything is fine. Just thinking." I say to him.

"About what?" He asks me casually, but I can sense a bit of a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"Who sings that song?" I ask him trying to change the subject.

"Vanessa Hudgens. Not always the best singer, but I like her. She's the inspiration for my car's name." He says grinning at me again.

"It's a very 'sexy' song." I say unable to think of a better word to describe it.

"I'm a very sexy guy." He says, again with the huge grin of his.

"Yes, yes you are." I say under my breath.

"What did you just say?" He says watching as a blush crawls up my cheeks.

"I said 'you think you are'." I say hoping he doesn't catch on how much I am blushing right now.

"Pffft, you know I am sexy and don't deny it." He says playfully pushing me.

"If you say so." I say shooting a grin large enough to rival his own.

We finally pull into the mall parking lot looking for the right spot. We circle around until we pull up right by the entrance to some designer clothing store.

"I always park in the same spot." He says as he gets out of the car and walks around to my door. He opens my door like the gentleman he is. "Madame." He jokes as I step out of the car and playfully punch him on the arm.

As we walk up to the doors I open the one closest to me, motion for him to enter, and follow him into the mall.

"Can we go into Mercutio's? It's my favorite store." He says looking at me with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"Of course we can, you're the one who drove." I say following him into a not so small shop.

I look around and see clothes in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Bright green dresses, bright pink t-shirts, black pinstripe shorts, even pink boxer shorts for men. "Anything imaginable you can find at Mercutio's" a sign above me says.

"Oh my god! Look at these shorts Jason! You need to try some on, they would look amazing on you." He says grabbing a pair of the pinstripe shorts and handing them to me. "Oh, and this shirt, these pants, this shirt, those socks, these boxers, this shirt too." He says grabbing things and thrusting them into my hands.

"Ryan, I'm never going to be able to afford all of this." I say trying to put what he's handing me back as more just keeps coming.

"You won't have to, I have connections and everything is a lot cheaper. I'll just pay the rest… It's not like I don't have to money." He says thrusting more into my hands.

"Ryan, I can't let you do that." I say trying to put it all back once again.

"I insist. Buy the damn clothing." He says grinning his trademark grin. I give in.

We spend forever looking at clothes, trying on clothes, looking at more clothes, trying on more clothes, and finally I have several outfits to buy. We walk up to the front register and there is very obviously gay guy working there.

"Ryan! Ciao darlin'." He says kissing Ryan on both cheeks like you see in the movies. "Who is your friend here? He's pretty cute." The guy says eyeing me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Mercutio, this is Jason. Isn't he cute? I thought so. I'd like to get these for him, put it on my tab?" Ryan says and I'm blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Well, Jason, you got yourself quite the catch here. This boy is pure magnificence; everything from his style to his personality just screams perfection. Don't let him get away from you, you got that?" Mercutio says giving me a wink.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends." I say, my face redder than a sunburned tomato.

"So, you're single then?" Mercutio says putting the last of the clothes in a bag.

"Back off my boy Mercutio. Nobody can have him, but me." Ryan says playfully, but with a bit of anger in his voice.

"That's what I thought." Mercutio says winking and handing us the bags. "See you soon boys." Mercutio says as we walk out of the store.

"Your boy?" I ask Ryan as we walk into the center of the mall.

"Sounded cute, you got a problem with it?" He responds poking my nose playfully.

"Not at all." I say, blushing after I realize the words actually left my head, but Ryan just grins at me and continues walking.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asks me as we get to the theater. I'm to busy looking around to respond to him.

"Jason? What's the matter?" He asks me with worry in his voice. I notice all the people staring in our direction. Two guys going to a movie together in a town like this draws attention. "Jason, are you okay?" He asks me again.

"I'm fine… It's just…" I say stopping to look around again. "People are staring at us."

"Of course they are. We're two hot guys walking through the mall, what's not to stare at?" He says laughing. I laugh with him, but I still feel uneasy.

"I really don't like being stared at… I hate getting really any form of attention." I say walking over to a bench and sitting down.

"If you want to hang out with me you're going to have to get used to the attention, I get a lot of it… Not to mention the fact you're fucking hot!" He says brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"No, I'm really not." I say looking away from him.

"Jason, I know hot. You are most definitely hot. Don't hide it; embrace it. Let the world know you're hot… Just don't let anyone else have you." He says, blushing realizing he said the last part.

"You mean it Ryan? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" I ask him feeling very self-conscious.

"Babe, I tell the truth. If someone is ugly I'm not afraid to let him or her know. You my friend; are hot." He says leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Ryan. For the clothes… For everything." I say giving him a hug.

"Anytime babe." He says grinning, once again. "You know; if you don't want to see a movie we don't have to." He adds and I start to feel like he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I ask him sadly.

"Not at all. I have a better idea than some stupid movie." He says with a huge grin on his face. "How about you come over to my house and I cook you dinner? My parents are out of town and Sharpay is probably off with Zeke or Troy, whichever one she is screwing this week." He adds grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the bench.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" He says with a pout I can't refuse.

"I'd love too." I say as he grabs my hand and starts leading me back to his car. This should be an interesting night.

**(-RyanEvansisWicked-) So, there is chapter four. Chapter five, the second half of the day, should be posted in the next few days. I start school really soon, so it's going to be hard to find some writing time, but I promise to try and fit it in my busy schedule. Please review, I'll love you forever. Like before, if there are any songs, movies, books, labels, anything you want to see in the story and know that I made a dedication to you, let me know. Hell, I'll even put your name in the story if I find a place for it. I like to make the readers happy.**

** Peace and Love.  
**


End file.
